Intervention
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Gerry thinks Sandra's about to make a big mistake so he has to intervene


**Intervention 1/1**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **A Father's Pride

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Gerry thinks Sandra's about to make a big mistake so he has to intervene

**Author's Note:- **Beth turns this episode off before the end so she doesn't see the kiss so I promised to write something for her that made the ending a little more bearable this is what came out enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Sandra you got a minute?" Damn him I was almost at my car with every intention of searching out Chris Parr and acting on the sexual tension that was evident between us.

"Gerry I'm done, this whole case has been a walk on the wild side that I can do with forgetting so unless the queen herself has been bumped off and they want us to investigate I'm going home." He's looking at me not like he know home is the last place I plan on going it's not fair that he can see through me so easily when to me he is the biggest closed book around.

"Why don't we go to dinner, you know blow off steam old school. No case talk I promise just two friends having dinner after a hard week?" See normally I'd jump at the chance of spending the evening with him but what I need tonight he could never give me no matter how much I wish he would.

"Normally I'd love to but I sort of have plans for…."

"Plans with Chris Parr?" Shit see what I mean it's fucking frustrating that he always puts his finger on things that I'd rather he kept his fingers and his nose out of.

"That's really none of your business Gerry I don't know what makes you think it's ok for you to stick your nose in my business these days but who I choose to spend my evening with or what I choose to do with them is….. "

"He lied to us Sandra, he lied about what was going on at that place and he was happy to offer "extras" no matter how much he wants to claim it was because he was a strapped student and he didn't know anything about the whole sperm bank thing. He's going to be no good for you let me take you to dinner instead." God where does he get off interfering in who I spend the night with he's looking at me now like he's realised he's crossed the line because he's shuffling nervously on his feet. "Look I'm sorry ok I just hate to see you setting yourself up to get hurt again. I wish you….well anyway I just don't think you should go look for him and let me take you to dinner instead."

I can't believe I'm having this conversation in the middle of the car park! If he knew how much I'd like to spend the evening with him and have it end the way the evening with Chris Parr will, he'd not be trying to interfere but he doesn't look at me that was so I really need to extradite myself from this discussion.

"Gerry seriously I'll be fine and I appreciate the offer but a nice dinner with a friend really isn't what I need tonight. I need to forget about the week in a way….. well look I don't need to spell it out you're a man of the world and nice as an evening with you would be it just wouldn't end the way I need it to. You can judge me for that if you want but…"

"I'm not judging you I'm just saying take a chance I might surprise you." Now this is just getting ridiculous, and I've got to the stage where the idea of doing anything but just giving in to him is pointless.

"Fine look let me go home and put something more comfortable on and you can pick me up in an hour ok? But you're not "taking" me to dinner we'll go for a curry."

"Good well how about we go to that place round the corner from your place that you like so much that way we don't need to drive and we can enjoy a drink with our curry?" Walking, wine, the way he's smiling at me and the fact he's just squeezed my hand gently before walking off to his car are all combining to make my heart race. Jesus Sandra get a grip he's your friend he's trying is top you making yet another mistake stop reading so much into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"God you women do my head in you've had an hour to get ready and you're still not we're going to the Tja Mahal not the main dining room of the Ritz will you get a move on whatever you wear you'll look great." She's impossible that woman I swear she is it took me 20 minutes to persuade her not to go looking for that tosser Parr and now I just want to get her out of this house and to the restaurant so I can see if what I'm sure I saw in her eyes earlier was real. I know she wasn't going to pass because of some weird love at first sight crap she needs someone to desire her, to show her how spectacular she is and make the world melt away. Well as far as I'm concerned she only has to say the word and that's what I'll do but I've never believed my feelings for her would be returned, until today that is.

"Has anyone ever told you it's time you developed a little patience?" God she looks amazing I've never known a woman before who can wear a simple white shirt and jeans and look so amazing and suddenly my mouth is dry and my palms are clammy. "Are you ok? You look….. well I'm not sure how you look but not normal."

"I'm fine it's just you look…..you look amazing and it's making it harder and yet easier to say what I want to say," Normally I'm better at this honestly I am but she makes me tongue tied and now she's standing so close to me that I'm not going to be able to say anything.

"Gerry you're worrying me now if you've changed your mind or had a better offer just say so it's not too late for me to call…."

"No! No it's not that I …. God Sandra this should be easier to say I mean….." I've given up trying to speak the way her eyes are searching mine is making it impossible and instead I've kissed her. Her lips have relented to mine in a heartbeat and my hands are tangled in her hair as our tongues begin a dance of desire that I thought I'd never feel and it's even more amazing than I imagined it would be. Her lips are so soft and the smell of her perfume is tangling around my senses and I'm lost.

"Gerry stop, don't do this….." What the hell? She's pulled away from me and is pacing back and forward as I stare at her in shock, "Look I don't want to risk our friendship and our working relationship for some sort of mercy shag. Just because I was going to Chris looking for the night to end like that doesn't mean you have to step up to the plate and….well I just can't do it, I can't do a sympathy one night stand with you, I can't do that then just forget about it you…..you're too important to me for that."

2Sandra are you mad?" Ok maybe I should have reacted better than that but is she insane? A sympathy shag? She has no idea how much just that one kiss we've shared means to me if she thinks I want this to be some sort of sordid one night stand she's madder than I thought she was.

"Well that's what this is isn't it? I told you what I wanted from him and you think because you stopped me going you have to step in, take one for the team, well I can't be just another woman you fuck I …. Well I….."

"You love me and news flash for you I love you too so what's wrong with giving in after all these years and actually making each other happy?" Ok I know it's a leap of faith to insist that she loves me when she's never said so and until 20 minutes ago I'd have laughed at the possibility but now I know I can see it radiating from her as clearly as I know she must be able to see it from me.

"I'm sorry you what?" Well at least that's stopped her pacing now she's right in front of me again and I know this is the moment where what I say and how I say it will either give me exactly what I want or steal it away from me forever.

"I love you Sandra, I want to make love to you, I don't want a sympathy shag or a one night stand or whatever you've decided this would be. I can't stand the thought of you going and spending the night with him just because I believe it would be a mistake but because the thought of anyone else making love to you drives me insane."

"Really?" She's staring into my eyes as I nod and her face has lit up as she kisses me again and this time neither of us could stop even if we wanted to as we tumble through the house, walls and stair cases our only support as we leave a messy trail of discarded clothes our wake, "You're right I d love you and I want you to make love to me, just in case the fact we've got this far hadn't made that clear."

She's lying on her bed now her eyes glistening with mischief as I take in her words and the beauty of her naked body laid out in front of me for the first time. As my skin makes contact with hers ever nerve in my body comes alive and as I move agonisingly slowly inside her I drink in her every reaction, her every whisper the way the blue of her eyes seems to get a shade darker and more intense until finally she cries out to me and the sound is still ringing in my ears as I lose myself in giving up to years' worth of pent up desire before falling into her arms.

"Sorry we never made it to dinner." She's smiling at me with that raised playful eyebrow that tells me she is no more worried about dinner than I am and she knows I'm teasing.

"Don't worry, for some reason I've lost my appetite, for food anyway." She's irrupted in giggles as she kisses me again and I know for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of time food will be the furthest thing from our minds.


End file.
